


Burn

by kickflaw



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickflaw/pseuds/kickflaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliche blanket-scenario nonsense for the prompt <i>Gwen/Morgana/Arthur/Merlin, Four people - one blanket</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Burn

They all stared around the abandoned cabin, quivering and soaked and barely alive.

"We have to take these clothes off, quickly," Merlin said, Gaius's voice ringing strong in his mind. "We'll start a fire out of..." he cast about for some kind of dry wood, a table to break apart, anything that would burn.

"Out of what, Merlin?" Arthur snapped, jaw locked against his shivers. "The blanket?"

The _one_ blanket, Merlin saw, lying meager and ragged in a corner, discarded even by the peasants who had once lived here.

"Yes, the blanket," said Morgana. "Merlin, you have flint, correct?"

Merlin was glad she already knew about his magic; it made situations like this a lot easier. "Of course."

"B-but," Gwen said weakly, teeth chattering, "we c-can't. T-take our clothes of-f-ff, I mean, then we'll be n-naked and, Lady Morgana, it's completely--"

"Don't worry, Gwen. Arthur and Merlin will be gentlemen, I'm sure. Won't you?" Morgana was probably attempting to sound frail, some ploy to appeal to their chivalry, but her eyes were sharp and she came off waspish.

"Don't be ridiculous, Morgana, of course we will. You have nothing to fear," said Arthur, eyes gentle for Gwen. Then he went on, changing his gaze to Morgana, "And besides, I wouldn't touch you if I were bespelled. Merlin, start that fire." Arthur began to unhook the tassels of his overcoat.

"In that, at least, we are agreed," Morgana said.

Merlin smiled reassuringly at Gwen and turned his back when Morgana began peeling off her cloak. He arranged the blanket in the center of the room, away from the weak, damp walls, and pretended to palm a flint-stick out of his pocket and strike, just in case Arthur was watching. The spell practically leaped out of him, igniting the worn cloth with unnatural strength.

"Strange," Arthur said as he crouched to remove his boots. "Seems too small for that kind of flame. You always have had a knack, though."

"Thank you, sire," said Merlin.

They finished stripping, each carefully keeping their backs turned and their eyes down, lay their clothes flat on one side of the fire and settled close on the other, a crowded semi-circle: Morgana, Gwen, Merlin, Arthur. Merlin felt better immediately, though his bollocks still tried to crawl up into his body. The fire was only just beginning to combat the deep cold but soon enough they would be warm and dry, and the night would pass along with the snow storm.

Nakedness had never bothered Merlin; he was a country boy, raised in a one-room hut by his mother. He'd seen women before, and been seen. So long as everyone behaved, kept their eyes averted, it wasn't a problem, and Gwen's soft body to his left was not going to tempt him to act un-chivalrously.

He glanced over at Arthur, to make sure the prince was being polite as well, and found him staring openly, eyes hotter than the burning blanket, but not at the girls. At Merlin.

Merlin made a small, shocked sound, and Morgana raised her head.

"Arthur," she said, tone commanding. Merlin helplessly turned to her as well, took in the dark fall of her hair over her breasts, the shadows of her curled legs. She was pale and lithe and fey in the firelight, and he caught his breath.

"Morgana," Arthur drawled back, meeting her challenge with a long perusal of her body and an unashamed stretch of his own muscular form.

"Oh god," Gwen whispered, and Merlin reached for her without thought, entwined their fingers and made sure his gaze was on her eyes rather than her dusky, tempting skin.

"No one will know," said Morgana, her white hand coming up to tangle in Gwen's rich hair. Gwen gasped a little when Morgana kissed her, but so did Merlin, so he figured it was a good sound.

This was not what his mother would call 'behaving,' and yet Merlin felt a rightness that seemed to rise up from his bones, quiet and certain, as he opened his mouth under Arthur's and slid a hand up over Morgana's knee. There was something strange creaking to life inside him, and it wanted this, it knew this somehow, wanted the textured slip of Arthur's tongue over his teeth and more, so much more.

Merlin pressed Gwen down onto the floor and took over kissing her, even as his hand slid up the smooth inner length of Morgana's thigh until he could tuck his fingers into her folds. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Morgana arch and curl one fist around Arthur's hard cock, hot strokes bumping against Merlin's hip. Their eyes were open and locked in battle like their fierce, tangled tongues, angry and beautiful, a study in contrasts. Merlin could watch them forever.

"Oh, oh," Gwen said, and Merlin glanced down to see Arthur's hand fondling her heavy breasts, playing blunt nails over her nipples. Merlin kissed her harder, felt her thighs fall open, and he shuffled down, down, and swirled his tongue into her, licking out the taste.

Arthur's fingers knocked against his, moving to thrust deep into Morgana. Merlin flicked his tongue against the small nub that made Gwen cry out and pushed his fingers into the hot well of Morgana's body, and shivered. His vision was hazy, he wasn't sure how he was concentrating well enough on any of it, but it seemed he was, because first Gwen was coming apart and then Morgana, their hands clenching in each others' hair.

Merlin was shaking with arousal, could only groan as the girls reached for him and together drew him flat on his back between them. Gwen kissed him, over and over, little, contented kisses all around his slick mouth and chin, and to the side he could hear Morgana saying, "Arthur, Arthur, this is how, it'll be--" as she curled her hand under Merlin's knee and lifted.

And then Arthur was kneeling there between his splayed legs, and pushing two wet fingers--wet from Morgana's release, Merlin realized with a sharp shock of lust--into his arse.

"Merlin," Gwen said, her hair a dark curtain that narrowed his world to her eyes, rendering him unprepared for the sudden hot perfection of Morgana's mouth closing over him, sucking softly until his whole body relaxed. He thrummed with the pleasure of it even after she'd pulled off; he could hear the filthy sounds of her taking Arthur in the same way, and shuddered on Arthur's twisting fingers.

She was making Arthur's cock slicker, making it easier for him to--and he was, Arthur was shoving into Merlin, filling him up. Merlin wondered if this was what it felt like for them, Gwen and Morgana, this vulnerable openness, dazed strain, unmanageable pressure. Arthur pounded into him and Gwen kissed him and Morgana had her fingers around his cock, and Merlin writhed, coming apart.

When he pulled the broken pieces of himself back together, in the too-hot, sweaty circle of their bodies, he knew that something had important changed. He felt like he was spinning in free-fall, like paths had opened all around him. Everything was different now.

Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen dozed through the night, naked and happy, pillowed on each other, but Merlin stayed awake to watch their one blanket burn, and burn, and burn.

* * *

END


End file.
